A Dandelion Beneath the Cherry Blossoms
by Ninja's Paw
Summary: [PROLOG] Seorang namja tinggi tengah duduk di ruang makannya "apa yang bisa kutemukan di bulan itu?" "hei kau! itu tempatku!" "ya tuhan! namja ini pendek!" "tolong jangan pergi, temani aku disini" "kau.. siapa namamu?" "aku.. kesepian"
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong! saya newbie disini *bow* ini bener-bener fic pertama saya, dan saya harap akan ada readers yang sudi memberikan review, saran, kritik atau apapun mengenai karya saya ini:)**

**_A Dandelion Beneath the Cherry Blossoms_ **

**(PROLOGUE)**

**Author :  
**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun and ...**

**Genre : Romance, OOC, abal, gaje**

**WARNING! Typo sudah menyebarluas ke seisi fic ini**

suatu malam di kota Seoul, seorang namja tinggi nan tampan sedang mengetuk-nhetuk meja di ruang makan dengan tatapan kosong ke arah bulan lewat jendela apartemen-nya.

"apa yang bisa kutemukan di bulan itu?" gumamnya.

dirinya yang seorang interior designer terkemuka sekaligus termuda di korea itu kini harus menikmati masa 'cuti' nya karena ia sedang dalam masa hukuman oleh kedua orangtuanya karena kedapatan mencuri pena titanium milik ayahnya.  
kenapa ia mencuri? entahlah, anak itu terlalu abstrak.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Kamis, 7 april 2013

namja 'jenius' itu berjalan ke taman untuk sekedar membuang waktu. Rasanya terlalu jauh untuk disebut jalan-jalan, mengingat butuh waktu satu jam dari apartemennya untuk sampai ke taman ini.

duduklah ia di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap danau kecil yang dikelilingi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran(?) yang juga disebut 'cherry blossom'. sungguh pemandangan yang romantis.

_namun mengapa di tempat se-sempurna ini, disaat-saat seperti ini, hal itu datang lagi?_

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya manakala ia mendengar sebuah suara yang lumayan keras.

"hei kau! itu tempatku!" suara tersebut membuat namja tinggi itu bertanya dalam hatinya

"suara siapa itu? baru kali ini aku mendengar suara yang nyaman kudengar"

"yak! kau namja jangkung pabbo! siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di tempatku?!" ia bertanya dengan nada keras

_'ya tuhan, namja ini pendek! _*plak!*_ hey dia manis!'_

"kau.. boleh aku tau namamu?" si namja tampan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

dan yang ditanya malah memerinya senyum dengan sejuta arti dan..

"namaku baekhyun. byun baekhyun"

TBC/END?

it's all up to you:)

**kependekan ya? mian bangeeeet soalnya ini baru prolog, kalo banyak yang minta lanjut pasti next chap lebih panjang kok, this i promise y'all:)**

**mind to Review?**


	2. A Dandelion Beneath the Cherry Blossoms

**Annyeong! updatean-nya dateng hehe makasih banget buat reviews-nya:3 meskipun sedikit tapi emang itu yang saya butuhin:) okay let's begin the story~  
**

**DLDR  
**

**_A Dandelion Beneath the Cherry Blossoms_ **

**(CHAPTER 1)**

**Author : Ninja's Paw  
**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun and ...**

**Genre : Romance, OOC, abal, gaje**

**WARNING! Typo sudah menyebarluas ke seisi fic ini**

"kau.. boleh aku tau namamu?" si namja tampan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

dan yang ditanya malah memerinya senyum dengan sejuta arti dan..

"namaku baekhyun. byun baekhyun. kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun, atau apapun yang kau mau. dan bisakah kau bergeser sedikit? aku pegal sedari tadi berdiri dan mrmarahimu!" namja imut itu mulai mengoceh seperti.. entahlah yang jelas dia berbicara sepanjang itu dengan sekali nafas.

pemuda yang dimarahi pun akhirnya menggeser posisi duduknya guna menyediakan ruang bagi baekhyun untuk duduk.

dan sepanjang siang itu hanya kesunyian yang ada disana. tak ada satupun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

pemuda tinggi yang tifak tahan dengan suasana ini memilih untuk pulang saja. namun saat ia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, baekhyun memegang erat tangannya

"jangan pergi" suara baekyun lirih

"kumohon jangan pergi, tetaplah disini" suaranya mulai parau..

tubuhnya bergetar..

"maukah kau berteman denganku? aku kesepian" setelahnya terdengar sebuah isakan kecil.

**baekhyun menangis!**

sang pemuda sempat kaget dengan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis, lalu sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"maulah, kumohon" baekhyun berkata lagi.

"baiklah, kita berteman mulai saat ini" mendengar perkataan namja itu baekhyun sontak memandang wajahnya.

namja itu tersenyum..

senyuman itu.. sangat tulus

seolah ia memang mengerti akan beban yang baekhyun derita

dan tanpa baekhyun sadari, ada semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

_'ia.. tampan'_ batin baekhyun

pemuda yang melihat baekhyun blushing hanya tertawa kecil.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

waktu demi waktu mereka lewati bersama. merkipun jarak antara rumah pemuda itu dan baekhyun jauh, taman itulah yang selalu menjadi tempat mereka bertemu.

3 bulan sudah mereka bersahabat, amat erat hingga kuntum sakura pun tak kuasa jatuh diantaranya.

hingga suatu hari, baekhyun bertanya

"maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"kemana?" pemuda itu bertanya

"yak! kau mau mengantarku atau tidak eoh?" baekhyun kembali bicara dengan kencang

"aish lama-lama kau bisa membuatku tuli baekki~"

_blush.._

baekhyun blushing mendengar panggilan pemuda itu padanya

"eoh.. mukamu memerah! apa kau sakit?" menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi baekhyun

"a-aku.. aku tidak.. aish bisakah kau tidak usah bertanya dan mengantarku sekarang?!" baekhyun berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya

"baiklah baiklah~ ayo cepat naik" ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun.

beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah apotik

"apotik? kau ingin membeli obat?"

"eum!" baekhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam apotik itu. sementara namja tampan itu lebih memilih membeli minuman.

setelah selesai membeli beberapa obat, baekhyun keluar dari apotik dan tidak menemukan pemuda itu disana.

"kau sudah selesai?"

baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena suara namja itu.

"yak! kau mau membunuhku eoh?! apa kau mau membuatku tuli dimasa mudaku ini?!" baekhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya pertanda kesal

"aigo aigo~ neomu kyeoptaaa!" mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas

"appoyo!"

"hehehehe~ ah ya, tadi aku membeli minuman, ini ambillah" ia memberikan minuman itu ke tangan baekhyun

"wooaaaah strawberry milkshake! dari mana kau tau aku suka ini?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata berbinar

"hanya menebak" pemuda itu tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"nah ayo kita kerumahku!" baekhyun dengan sangat bersemangat mengajak namja tinggi itu ke rumahnya

"eh.. apa tidak apa-apa?" bertanya dengan ragu

"ne, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada ibuku" baekhyun tersenyum

"baiklah" si pemuda balas tersenyum lalu mereka masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan apotik itu.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"berhenti di rumah sebelah sana" baekhyun menunjuk sebuah rumah

tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumah baekhyun karena hanya berjarak 7 blok dari apotik itu, ditambah dengan mobil sport si pemuda tampan, itu bukanlah hal berat.

"disini?"

"ne, nah kita sudah sampai. jja! masuklah" baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan sahabatnya ini untuk masuk.

namja tinggi itu terdiam sejenak melihat tata ruang di rumah baekhyun. sangat bersih, rapi, dan nyaman tentunya. seisi rumah itu bergaya vintage, tak begitu banyak hiasan, tqpi memiliki kesan yang cukup kuat ketika melihatnya.

"ini sungguh rumah yang nyaman" pemuda itu terkagum oleh selera si pemilik rumah

'eomma baekki pasti rajin merawat seisi rumah ini' batinnya

tak berapa lama ia mulai mencari baekhyun di rumah itu

"baekki? eodiga?"

"aku disini, kemarilah" baekhyun menyahut dari dalam kamar

pemuda itu membuka pintu yang memang tidak tertutup dengan benar.

dan ia terperangah dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"kuperkenalkan kau pada ibuku. ibu, ini temanku. nah ini ibuku, kim kibum" baekhyun memperkenalkan kepada masing-masing dari mereka.

pemuda jangkung ini tak bisa berkata apapun. mulutnya terasa diikat oleh kawat, dibelit rantai, digembok, lalu di-las *plak!* *abaikan*

dilihatnya sesosok tubuh yang tengah terlelap dengan selimut berwarna pink yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. bahkan saat tidak sadarkan diri pun ia masih terlihat cantik.

_'jadi baekhyun yang menata dan membersihkan rumah ini? astaga ia sangat mengagumkan!'_

"i..ibumu.. dia sakit apa?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ibuku ia terkena semacam syndrome yang menyerang sistem kesadaran dirinya ditambah lagi tekanan yang ia dapatkan beberapa tahun lalu"

"memangnya ada apa?.. ka..kalau aku boleh tau"

"dulu ibuku sering kali menerima kekerasan dari ayahku yang biadab itu..."

tubuh Baekhyun mulai gemetar

"ayahku membawa selingkuhannya kemari. mereka mabuk, bahkan melakukan hal nista disini. lalu.. lalu ibuㅡ"

_grep_

tiba-tiba pemuda ini menarik baekhyun dalam pelukannya. pelukan yang amat sangat hangat dan menenangkan

"tidak apa-apa, menangislah. menangislah baekki" ia berujar

tubuh baekhyun mulai bergetar. bening kristal mulai mencair dari pelupuk matanya

"menangislah sampai kau merasa lega baek, keluarkan semua amarahmu, kesedihanmu. aku akan tetap memelukmu hingga kau merasa lebih baik" ucapan namja ini sungguh menenangkan baekhyun.

baekhyun masih terisak hingga ia merasakan sesuatu.

lelaki itu mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. entah mengapa ini membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman, bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"baekki" namja jangkung ini melonggarkan(?) pelukannya

"n... ne?" baekhyun menjawab tanpa menatap mata yang sedang memanggilnya. bagaimana mungkin ia menatapnya dengan mata sembab sebesar bola golf? *pletak!* *abaikan saja*

pemuda itu lalu berkata

"maukah kau menjadi pendampingku suatu saat nanti?"

"mwo?" baekhyun tersentak mendengat perkataan pria itu

"aku rasa kaulah orang yang tepat. orang yang tepat untuk kulindungi, ku kasihi, ku cintai.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku byun baekhyun?" pemuna ini baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada baekhyun, dan tersenyum. senyuman tulus itu yang selalu ada.

pernyataan pemuda itu membuat baekhyun kembali menguraikan air matanya

"ne, hiks aku mau" satu kalimat yang baekhyun ucapkan membuat ia kembali terisak dengan cukup keras

"hiks hiks" baekhyun tetap menangis dalam bahagianya

"uljima chagi, aku tak mau punya kekasih dengan mata seperti bola golf" pemuda itu berkata seenaknya dan ia dihadiahi omelan oleh sang namjachingu

"yak! baru saja kau hiks menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, lalu kau langsung sama mengejekku seperti hiks itu eoh! menyebalkan hiks sekali! hiks" baekhyun mengumpat membelakangi sang kekasih sambil tetap terisak sesekali

"baekki"

"apㅡ"

baru sa baekhyun berbalik dan akan mengomel lagi, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh benda lembut nan kenyal.

ya, pemuda itu mencium baekhyun lembut. tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun. ciuman pertanda sayang yang amat menenangkan bagi baekhyun.

baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

_'eomma, aku rasa aku sudah memiliki obat untuk diriku sendiri. dan eomma juga pasti akan menyukai kekasihku ini'_

**TBC/End?**

_**Segini dulu yaa hehehe~ *ditimpuk readers* mian banget kalo alurnya dan/atau bahkan seisi ceritanya kacau T^T **_

_**jangan lupa review yaaaa~~~~**_


End file.
